Maximum Ride Random Chatroom
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: Just the Flock, me, and some other people. Put all of us in a chatroom, and the randomness never ends! XD COMPLETE! R&R Please!
1. Iggy's In Trouble

Me: Hi guys! Ok well this is a new story.

Max: I think they know that already.

Me: Oh well! Here's the story!

**Screen Names**

**Michelly_luvs_you! ~ Michelle**

**Maximilian100 ~ Max**

**Fang_not_Fnick ~ Fang**

**Iggy_for_Life ~ Iggy**

**Nudge_Channel ~ Nudge**

**TheGasman_is#1 ~ Gazzy**

**Sweet_Little_Angel ~ Angel**

**Dijah7058 ~ Dee (dijah12)**

**HottieAndrew101 ~ Andrew**

**Bella_fo_Fella ~ Bella**

**BeastBoy_is_Beast ~ Beast Boy**

**Maggie+Iggy=Miggy4Life ~ Maggie**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride, or Andrew, or Dee, or Beast Boy, or Bella, or Maggie. I do own myself though.**

* * *

Michelly_luvs_you!- Hi Fang! :D

Fang_not_Fnick- Hey Michelle.

Dijah7058- What's up?

Bella_fo_Fella- I'm gonna hit Iggy with a baseball bat! XD

Maximilian100- (virtual gasps) Me too! :D

Bella_fo_Fella- Yeah! XD

Maggie+Iggy=Miggy4Life- No! Don't hurt him! I love you Iggy! XD

_~Maggie+Iggy=Miggy4Life signed out~_

Fang_not_Fnick- . . . .

Iggy_for_Life- . . . . awkward, but you can't hit me! Not if I hit you two first!

Michelly_luvs_you!- OMG Iggles! You can't hit girls!

Dijah7058- Yea Iggles!

Iggy_for_Life- . . . . ugh fine. Wait! Why are you calling me Iggles?

Dijah7058- It's a cute nickname. :)

Bella_fo_Fella- Like Michelly, Maxi, and Fangles?

Michelly_luvs_you!- Yeppers! :D

Fang_not_Fnick- . . . .

Maximilian100- Will you ever stop calling me that?

Michelly_luvs_you!- (virtual shakes head) Nope! :)

Maximilian100- . . . .

BeastBoy_is_Beast- You don't talk much Fang.

TheGasman_is#1- He always like that.

Fang_not_Fnick- Well there's not much to talk about.

Nudge_Channel- . . . . true.

Dijah7058- . . . . I'm bored. = /

Iggy_for_Life- Shocker. (virtual eyerolls)

Dijah7058- (virtual whacks)

Iggy_for_Life- Ow!

Maximilian100- Haha :P

Iggy_for_Life- :P :P

Maximilian100- :P :P =P

BeastBoy_is_Beast- What the hell are you doing?

HottieAndrew101- Something weird.

Bella_fo_Fella- It sure does look weird.

HottieAndrew101- That's What She Said! XD

Bella_fo_Fella- . . . .

Michelly_luvs_you!- Andrew you are such a pervert!

BeastBoy_is_Beast- Naw! You just noticed that about your own cousin?

Michelly_luvs_you!- No! I already knew.

Sweet_Little_Angel- She's not lying.

Nudge_Channel- Angel! It's not cool to read other people's mind.

Sweet_Little_Angel- Hehehe sorry.

Michelly_luvs_you!- Hey guys! I know what we should do!

TheGasman_is#1- What?

Michelly_luvs_you!- Let's talk about Fax! XD

Maximilian100- . . . .

Fang_not_Fnick- . . . . ehhhhh . . . . why?

Michelly_luvs_you!- . . . . because I'm really bored. = /

Iggy_for_Life- I think Dee's boredness is spreading.

Dijah7058- (virtual glares)

Bella_fo_Fella- . . . . ohhhhhhhh lord he done it now!

Dijah7058- Me, Iggy, and Bella gotta go. Bye you guys!

Michelly_luvs_you!- Bye!

TheGasman_is#1- Good luck Iggy!

_~Dijah7058, Iggy_for_Life, and .Fella signed out~_

Nudge_Channel- I gotta go to. Byez!

Sweet_Little_Angel- Bye Bye you guys!

TheGasman_is1- See ya later peoples!

HottieAndrew101- Bye cuz. See you in 2 minutes.

Michelly_luvs_you!- Ok cuzzo. Bye!

_~Maximilian100, BeastBoy_is_Beast, HottieAndrew101, Nudge_Channel, TheGasman_is#1, and Sweet_Little_Angel signed out~_

Fang_not_Fnick- . . . . sooo.

Michelly_luvs_you!- . . . . sooo.

Fang_not_Fnick- Can you tell Max I miss her.

Michelly_luvs_you! Awwwww sure.

Fang_not_Fnick- Thanks. :)

Michelly_luvs_you!- No problem. OMG Andrew's here! Bye Fang!

Fang_not_Fnick- Bye Michelle.

_~Michelly_luvs_you! and Fang_not_Fnick- singed out~_

* * *

Max: Awwwww how sweet of him. :D

Me: I know right!

Beast Boy: . . . . . . you two are such girly girls. =P


	2. Untold Secrets

Me: Hi guys. -coughs- I'm sick. :(

Max: I'm sick too. D: -coughs-

Beast Boy: I'm not! :D =P

Me and Max: -glares-

Beast Boy: -smiles-

Me: This chapter might be a little suckish, but hey. I'm sick, and I don't do my best writing when I'm sick.

Max: Then why are you writing?

Me: Because I want this chapter done.

Max and Beast Boy: -sighs-

**Screen Names**

**Michelly_luvs_you! ~ Michelle (Me)**

**Maximilian100 ~ Max**

**Fang_not_Fnick ~ Fang**

**Iggy_for_Life ~ Iggy**

**Nudge_Channel ~ Nudge**

**TheGasman_is#1 ~ Gazzy**

**Sweet_Little_Angel ~ Angel**

**Dijah7058 ~ Dee (dijah12)**

**HottieAndrew101 ~ Andrew**

**Bella_fo_Fella ~ Bella**

**BeastBoy_is_Beast ~ Beast Boy**

**Maggie+Iggy=Miggy4Life ~ Maggie**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride. I don't own Beast Boy, Andrew, Dee, or Maggie. Dee owns Bella, and I own myself.**

**(Not everyone's gonna be on this chapter. Some will, some won't.)**

* * *

Dijah7058- Hey peoples!

Michelly_luvs_you!- Hi Dee.

Dijah7058- Whatcha doing?

Michelly_luvs_you!- I was lecturing Max and Fang for makingout in my room.

Fang_not_Fnick- . . . .

Maximilian100- Michelle! You said you weren't gonna say anything about that!

Michelly_luvs_you!- Oops. I'm soo sorry. I forgot.

Iggy_for_Life- Wait! Fang's at your house? How did he get there?

Fang_not_Fnick- I snuck away from Saint.

Dijah7058- You know when Saint finds out about this, she's gonna whack you with herring.

Fang_not_Fnick- She already did!

Maximilian100- Michelle likes Ivan! XD

Michelly_luvs_you!- (virtual gasps) Max!

Maximilian100- What? You do!

Michelly_luvs_you!- I used to like him! USED TO!

Maximilian100- Keep telling yourself that.

Michelly_luvs_you!- Well . . . . well . . . . Iggy got cyber-raped!

Dijah7058- (virtual gasps)

Iggy_for_Life- (virtual facepalm)

Fang_not_Fnick- O_o . . . . by who?

Michelly_luvs_you!- By Maggie.

Maximilian100- (virtual snaps) I knew it!

Iggy_for_Life- And it was horrible and weird!

Maggie+Iggy=Miggy4Life- Don't lie Iggles! You soo loved it. ;) XD

Iggy_for_Life- O_o I did not!

Maggie+Iggy=Miggy4Life- Whatever. You shall be mine Iggles!

_~Maggie+Iggy=Miggy4Life signed out~_

Dijah7058- O_o . . . . wow stalker much?

Maximilian100- I know right! She needs a life.

Iggy_for_Life- . . . . but since we're telling secrets, Fang has bird-teen porn! XD

Michelly_luvs_you!- O_o

Maximilian100- O_o

Dijah7058- O_o

Fang_not_Fnick- . . . . WTF! I do not!

Iggy_for_Life- Liar! You told me yesterday that you did!

Fang_not_Fnick- I was joking around after you told me that Dee actually thought you were Hampson.

Iggy_for_Life- You were?

Fang_not_Fnick- Yes!

Iggy_for_Life- . . . . oh. But Dee actually thought I was Hampson.

Dijah7058- No I didn't. I was just messing with your head Hampson. ;)

Iggy_for_Life- Well it's working. And I'm not Hampson!

Michelly_luvs_you!- So you're Iggles? XD

Iggy_for_Life- (virtual sighs)

Maximilian100- Hahaha. :D

Michelly_luvs_you!- (virtual whacks)

Maximilian100- Ow! WTF was that for?

Michelly_luvs_you!- Dee told me to.

Maximilian100- Dee!

Dijah7058- :)

Fang_not_Fnick- Ok well, I gotta go before Saint whacks me with herring again. Bye guys!

Maximilian100- Bye Fang.

Michelly_luvs_you!- Bye Fangles! XD

_~Fang_not_Fnick singed out~_

Michelly_luvs_you!- Me and Max gotta to too.

Maximilian100- We do?

Michelly_luvs_you!-Laterz!

_~Michelly_luvs_you! And Maximilian100 signed out~_

Dijah7058- Sooo what do you want to talk about Iggy?

Iggy_for_Life- I got one question.

Dijah7058- What is it?

Iggy_for_Life- Why are we chatting when we're 1 yard away from each other?

Dijah7058- . . . . point.

_~Dijah7058 and Iggy_for_Life signed out~_

* * *

Beast Boy: (mad at Michelle)

Me: . . . . what?

Beast Boy: Why wasn't I in the story?

Me: Because you kept bragging about not being sick when we are. -coughs-

Max: Haha. =P -coughs-


End file.
